1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, an information acquisition terminal, a broadcast reception terminal, an information providing system, an information providing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, increasingly diverse television program contents are provided through various broadcasting media including terrestrial broadcast, BS (broadcast satellite), CS (communication satellite) broadcast and CATV (common antenna television) broadcast. While the broadcasters that provide program contents content strive to offer more entertaining program contents so as to improve the ratings, the user, i.e., the viewer of program contents, may sometimes find the program contents selection process time-consuming and tedious.
Program promotion information is provided through print media, electronic media and the like in the related art. In more specific terms, program promotion information may be provided in printed media such as the TV program contents guide section of the newspaper and television guide information magazines, whereas it may be provided in electronic media as it is broadcast during a television program contents, installed in a homepage or the like. Such program promotion information provided in the conventional media described above has been proven to be somewhat effective in improving the program contents ratings and assuring better user convenience in program contents selection.